


Stuff

by PyreWrites



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jassandra - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Person A, noticeably disheveled as they enter the room: Sorry I’m late, I was doing stuff.<br/>Person B, also disheveled and grinning smugly: I’m stuff.</p>
<p>(with a bit of a twist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff

“Oh for crying out loud.” Eve groaned as she paced in front of the Back Door. “Jones, you're sure they didn't leave?”

“Their cars are still parked outside just like the last three times you sent me to check. So they didn't drive and one of us has been here in this room for the last two hours so they didn't leave by the Back door.” Ezekiel replied.

“Ugh.” Eve grunted as she started typing the seventh text message to Cassandra and Stone.

Ezekiel simply chuckled to himself while he drummed on the work table with a pair of Sharpies.

“We have a mission to go on people!” Eve shouted at nobody in particular. Her growing frustration with the two MIA Librarians entertaining Ezekiel more and more with each passing minute.

“Oh come _on!_ ” Eve yelled after checking her phone for the tenth time since she had sent the last text. She dialed her phone while glaring at the Clippings Book. “Cassandra, I don't know where you and Stone are or what you are doing but we have a mission to go on. Right _now!_ ”

As she ended the call she and Ezekiel heard the familiar light and quick footsteps running up the hall that signaled Cassandra's approach.

“Sorrysorrysorry!” Cassandra yelled down the hallway and skidded to a stop as she rounded the corner. “I was doing...stuff.”

Both Eve and Ezekiel simply stared in stunned silence. Cassandra's hair was a mess, one of her knee socks was bunched up at her ankle, one side of her blouse was untucked from her skirt and sweater and the opposite sleeve was unbuttoned. She looked like she was _returning_ from a mission, not about to leave on one.

“What?” Cassandra asked, her eyes darting between them. Eve simply motioned to Cassandra's appearance wordlessly.

“Oh shoot!” The redhead snapped as she noticed her clothes.

As she was hurrying to straighten things Eve and Ezekiel heard the sound of Stone's deliberate thumping footfalls. Ezekiel quickly scrambled for something at the work table.

Stone entered the room behind Cassandra to an equal look of disbelief from Eve. His hair was also a mess, one sleeve of his shirt was neatly rolled up past his elbow while the other hung loose, and he had missed a few buttons on his shirt.

Ezekiel slipped off his stool, smirking at his teammates. He walked up to Stone and slapped him on the chest, then scurried out of the room. Cassandra spun at the sound. Her eyes went wide and she began to blush furiously and the same moment that Eve began laughing.

Stone looked down at his chest to find a “Hello my Name is” sticker on his shirt. The word “STUFF” in large block letters on it.

“Dammit Jones!” Stone growled and he bolted back out of the room following the thief.

Cassandra slowly turned to face her Guardian, who was wiping away tears from laughter. Eve's face was nearly as red as Cassandra's.

“Well, I guess we will just have to save the world _tomorrow._ ” Eve said as she dropped into her chair.

 


End file.
